Los latidos del Vongola
by AnyWalker
Summary: Tsunayoshi siempre a tenido problemas con su particular guardián de la niebla, él lo sabe, su mismo guardián lo sabe y toda la mafia está al tanto de ello, pero, ¿qué tan lejos llegará el desagrado de Mukuro por el Vongola? Que se me da mal dar resumen, pero espero les guste la cosa.
1. Chapter 1

¡Bienvenidos!

Es el primer fic que subo sobre esta pareja, pero admito que tengo varios escondidos entre las carpetas escondidas de mi computador. ¡Espero les guste! Es enteramente 6927.

Se suponía que era un One Shot, pero la cosa se me fue de las manos y terminé por alargarlo demasiado, posiblemente lo deje en dos capítulos en total, o en este solamente sino logra gustar lo suficiente. Preferiría que me dieran la opinión si de dejarlo ahí, hacerle más largo o sólo terminarlo por la paz.

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen en absoluto, esto sólo es por mero entretenimiento sin fin de lucro alguno.**_

* * *

¿Cómo había acabado de esa forma tan patética?… _¿Otra vez?_

Los pensamientos de Tsunayoshi se volvieron un torrente de pánico poco funcional para la actual situación en la que se encontraba sometido, no era nada nuevo para él, pero no menos vergonzoso el que por tercera vez su guardián de la niebla le jugara en contra para humillarlo por el mero placer de su diversión personal. El joven Vongola intentó liberar las manos del fuerte agarre de lazos con los que le había atado el mayor, pero era realmente imposible, los listones habían sido ajustados con maestría y la base de la cama era tan alta que resultaba ser otro factor en contra con su estatura. Aún no sabía como era que siempre terminaba siendo engañado por el mayor, tal vez debería dejar de ser tan amable cuando el contrario le hablara de forma dulzona.

Un ligero quejido de frustración se le escapó cuando se hizo a la idea de que el nudo en sus manos no se iría hasta que su guardián terminara de humillarlo como seguido lo hacía, Tsunayoshi ni siquiera comprendía qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al mayor cuando le hacía cada mala jugada que terminaba con él siendo el blanco de las burlas; era cansado, y aún más peor, era doloroso saber que el distante Mukuro Rokudo no le quería en su vida por más que el castaño se quisiera imponer en ella como Vongola.

Tsunayoshi alzó la mirada hasta sus manos, notando con fastidio que el nudo no parecía ceder más que antes, la verdad es que prefería que su guardián le hiciera todo el daño que tuviera que hacerle de una vez, en vez de tenerle atado de una forma tan incomoda como lo era aquella. Desanimado por la situación en la que lo dejaba el ilusionista, sólo pudo preguntarse una y otra vez qué era lo que había orillado a Mukuro a humillarle de tantas formas, aún podía recordar que meses atrás el mayor le había salvado la vida cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo en la tumba, ¿por qué hacía tanto por él si luego le trataba de todas esas formas? Comprender al guardián era igual o peor que intentar ver en un espejo repleto de agua.

-Eres el idiota más grande de todos, Mukuro.- suspiró herido ante todos los conflictos por los que tenía que pasar con su negativo guardián; realmente dolía ser odiado así por el mayor.

-¿Quién podría decir que el pequeño Vongola Decimo hablara así de sus guardianes?.-

La voz flotó como un canto de terror hasta los oídos del castaño, las palabras burlonas estaban ocultas bajo el manto de una falsa indignación por parte del dueño, y lo único que el joven Vongola pudo hacer en respuesta fue esconderse contra los almohadones que le sostenían con suavidad en la cama. La viscosa sensación del miedo le recorrió la espalda con saña, haciendo temblar hasta los resecos labios que formaban en esos momentos una mueca de real preocupación por parte del castaño.

Los ojos expectantes buscaron entonces al dueño de la habitación, notando sin problema alguno como el cuerpo de un joven se paseaba por el extremo opuesto de la habitación, una mano cubierta en cuero negro se deslizó por los bordes de madera que adornaban la cama con delicadeza y pronto un rostro pálido se asomó por detrás de uno de los postes que sostenían los adornos de cortinas elegantes que cubrían la cama desde lo alto. Todo el valor que Tsuna había reunido en esos minutos, voló por la ventana al reconocer a la perfección ese par de ojos que sufrían de una heterocromía singular.

-¿Mukuro…?.- la pregunta era tonta, pero el reciente miedo que había provocado la figura del mayor en él resultaba ridículo.

-El sentido de lo obvio sigue igual en ti, Vongola.- comentó con tosco sarcasmo el guardián, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos entre los cabellos, despejando la frente de los mechones rebeldes que se posaban sobre esta. Una sonrisa se le posó en los labios al notar como el delgado chico enroscaba las piernas en busca de protección. Resultaba terriblemente placentero observar cada pequeña reacción que lograba en el menor. -Podría romperte todos los huesos en el cuerpo, y de igual forma te querrías asegurar de que en verdad soy yo.-

Las palabras resultaron tan hirientes como el filo de una navaja que se clavaba bajo las costillas, Tsuna no pudo esconder la vergüenza que le llenaba el rostro, al saber que todo lo que el mayor decía corría por millas de cierto, pero aún así resultaba humillante que alguien se lo escupiera en la cara sin medirse en cuanto le afectaba algo como eso. Las mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmín, mientras el castaño cerraba los ojos con fuerza, evitando la penetrante mirada que el guardián le daba, ¿cómo podía ser qué incluso en esos momentos se sintiera más expuesto que molesto?

-¿Por qué?.-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Mukuro, más su rostro mantuvo esa impasible sonrisa que rozaba en la malicia, una risa pequeña le brotó de los labios mientras dirigía sus pasos hasta el Vongola sobre la cama, observó atento cada pequeño temblor que le provocaba con sólo su presencia y no pudo evitar sentirse dueño de esa persona que se escondía a como podía de todos sus ataques verbales. La sonrisa sobre los labios del guardián se tornó ligeramente más placentera cuando notó el carmín que llenaba las mejillas del menor, un húmedo temblor le recorrió las entrañas al darse cuenta de las pequeñas pero notorias lagrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en las brillantes orbes del castaño. En verdad que el menor era toda una obra de arte en esos momentos, tan frágil, tan humano y tan dolido por las palabras de un ser tan miserable como se sentía él; el Vongola era demasiado suave para un mundo tan podrido.

-¿Por qué?.- repitió el mayor al tiempo que tomaba asiento sobre la cama, hundiendo el tibio colchón que le recibía con brazos abiertos. Llevó la diestra hasta el delicado mentón del castaño, girando el rostro enrojecido debido al soporte del llanto, sus ojos ensombrecidos por la diversión se enfocaron en los dolidos del contrario. -Porque me divierte hacerlo, Tsunayoshi.-

-¿Te divierte?.- susurró débilmente, sintiendo con fuerza la frialdad que emanaba de los cubiertos dedos de Mukuro, y a pesar de que debería estar preocupado por su bienestar, sólo pudo sentir el agobiante latido que daba su corazón cuando las pupilas ajenas le recorrieron con lentitud. Huyó de la mirada del mayor, sintiendo de forma humillante como una de las lagrimas que luchaba por esconder se le escapaba de los ojos.

-No deberías permitir que nadie te vea llorar, Vongola.-

Fue un simple comentario que le venía inofensivo, más el efecto que tuvo como respuesta fue el que Tsuna soltara con pesar un suspiro acompañado de las lagrimas que ahora le surcaban el rostro con libertad. El castaño intentó apartarse del tacto que parecía ahora quemar sobre la piel, pero la sorpresa le dejó inmóvil de golpe cuando sintió algo terso acariciarle las mejillas con una ternura que nunca antes había experimentado, exaltado abrió los ojos para notar de forma borrosa que el rostro de Mukuro se encontraba justo sobre el suyo, y los labios del contrario exactos sobre la piel enrojecida de su rostro. Un quejido se le atoró en la garganta cuando el mayor le recorrió la mejilla izquierda con un movimiento húmedo de la lengua que le paseaba despreocupada por la sensible piel de las mejillas.

-¡¿Qué e-estás ha-haciendo…Mu..!?.- las palabras se le ahogaron entre los labios cuando los mismos ahora fueron asaltados por aquel húmedo músculo que le baila delicado, el suspiro siguiente le avergonzó sin medida al ser su boca tomada sin permiso previo. Los labios ajenos le succionaron con habilidad, tomando con maestría cada silenciosa replica que buscaba escapar de Tsuna, el cuerpo le ardió entero y su boca inexperta buscó responder con torpeza los movimientos dominantes que le asaltaban sin piedad.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para el castaño, no podía respirar bien, el cuerpo le temblaba de forma incontrolable y las manos juguetonas del mayor no ayudaban en nada ahora que se encontraban un nuevo camino por debajo de la camiseta que vestía, no estaba listo para todo lo que estaba causando Mukuro sobre él en esos momentos, mucho menos estaba preparado cuando sintió las frías manos del mayor que le tomaban de los pezones desprotegidos y les pellizcaba hasta sentir los rosados brotes endurecerse bajo los dedos. Un suave gemido se escapó de los lastimados labios del castaño, alertando al menor de lo que realmente le estaba haciendo el ilusionista en ese justo momento, invadido por el terror de sus propias reacciones, Tsunayoshi apartó el rostro con violencia del contrario, percibiendo un húmedo hilo de saliva que se entrecortaba en la distancia de sus bocas.

El aire limpio le quemó el pecho como nunca antes, era como si su cuerpo se encontrara en un fuego que le viajaba con insistencia hacía la zona más baja de su ser y encendiera la piel con una fuerza que no había conocido. Sus labios hinchados palpitaban necesitados de nuevo contacto, más la poca parte racional que aún quedaba en él le pedía que le gritara a Mukuro para que le sacara de ahí, que le liberara cuanto antes y que le echaría de los Vongola directo a la calle por cometer la grosería de ponerle una mano encima. Pero cuando sus ojos enfocaron extasiados la sonrisa del mayor, todo pensamiento de advertencia se le hundió hasta lo más hondo del cerebro.

Era la primera vez que veía a Mukuro sonreír con tanta dulzura y éxtasis en el mismo momento, y se sentía estúpido por pensar que todo aquello lo estaba causando con sólo su persona, más cuando Tsuna pensó en entregar nuevamente sus labios ante la cautivadora mirada del mayor, fue cuando una bofetada de realidad le trajo al mundo y le recordó las burlas que el ilusionista le había hecho tantas veces antes, y dolió, dolió entero cuando recordó las humillaciones que le había hecho sentir Mukuro minutos antes de que se apoderara de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres qué pare?.- cuestionó incrédulo el mayor al sentir como el Vongola seguía esquivando sus labios. Un suspiro frustrado le dejó con desgana, pues sentía bastante claro que el pequeño castaño quería de todo menos que se detuviera, y la palpitante entrepierna que se apretaba contra uno de sus costado lo dejaba claro. -Tsunayoshi, mírame.-

-Por favor… Sólo déjame ir.-susurró entre unas nuevas ganas de llorar más fuertes que las anteriores. -Mukuro, por favor.-

-¿Quieres qué te deje?.- la dureza en sus palabras brotó sin verdadera intención, por fin había logrado causar algo más que miedo en el Vongola y este se decidía por alejarle, como siempre.

El silencio se apoderó con pesadez de la habitación, logrando molestar con rapidez al guardián, no comprendía como el castaño siempre permitía que los demás se le acercaran de una forma en la que él no la tenía permitido. Le irritaba de sobremanera pensar que todos podían tener al menos un pedazo del menor por más ligero que fuera, ¿acaso Tsunayoshi no podía ver lo difícil qué le resultaba poder acercarse de otra forma? Llevado por la molestia del momento, Mukuro se apartó del menor sin mediar palabra alguna, la sorpresa fue obvia en el rostro del Vongola más no tuvo el valor de decir algo más en ese momento, tal vez era lo mejor.

El guardián se alzó sin problema alguno al tiempo que cortaba con eficacia los listones que aún retenían las manos cautivas del castaño, con tosquedad tomó las muñecas del menor y le sacó de la cama sin tanta delicadeza como hace minutos le había tratado. Tsunayoshi se quejó dolorido por el trato tan violento que estaba teniendo el mayor, más el renovado terror de molestar al contrario le mantuvo en silencio mientras se dejaba mover sin cuidado alguno hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Es-espera, no puedo salir así!.- las palabras entonces se encontraron en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacerle el guardián, y de ningún modo podía salir así de la habitación, tenía la cara por completo roja, las lagrimas seguían haciendo un desastre sobre la piel y el pequeño problema que se alzaba en sus pantalones era mucho más que visible; si alguien de la mansión Vongola le miraba así…

-Quieres irte, ¿no? Te estoy concediendo tu deseo, Vongola.-

La ira de las palabras que llenaban a Mukuro fueron suficientes para herir hasta el interior de las entrañabas del castaño, le miró herido por tanta brusquedad, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle que se detuviera y que hablaran de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que le hacia enojar, ya se encontraba siendo lanzado por el mayor al exterior de la pieza. Su cuerpo salió disparado al pasillo sin preocupación alguna, y uno de sus costado se resintió duramente al recibir todo el efecto del golpe sobre la zona, un quejido entrecortado fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que Mukuro cerrara la puerta sin miramientos sobre si le había hecho algún daño.

-¡Mukuro!.-

El grito del Vongola se encontró con la firme puerta de madera que ahora le separaba del ilusionista al otro lado, un dolor se le atascó bajo las costillas al saberse abandonado sobre el frío suelo, los ojos se le humedecieron contra su voluntad y en mitad del desolado pasillo, comenzó a soltar toda la energía que se le escapaba por los ojos. Quería que la puerta se abriera y Mukuro saliera pidiendo perdón por haberle tratado así, ni siquiera un perdón, tan sólo que le apartara de la soledad del pasillo para volver a darle esa mirada que nunca había sido capaz de verle, pero aunque pasaron los minutos y su cuerpo se refugiaba contra la dura pared, la puerta del guardián no cedió.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿No? Ok '3

Supongo que puedo continuarlo, pero sólo me agradaría saber si en verdad alguien quisiera que le terminara o quedara así, espero tener alguna respuesta.

Espero les gustara la cosa fome.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas tardes!

La verdad es que no sabía si subir el capitulo de una forma tan rápida, o esperarme un poco más sobre eso, pero al final tuve esos raros ataques de pensamientos y terminé por escribir otro.

Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, y no terminen aborreciendo mi escritura o el desarrollo '3.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor y esto no busca fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 _"No deberías permitir que nadie te vea llorar, Vongola"_

Las palabras se repitieron sobre los pensamientos de Tsunayoshi mientras se cubría los labios temblorosos con las manos, a pesar de que había pasado una semana desde aquel particular encuentro con el mayor, todavía sentía los labios del ilusionista como si le hubieran quedado grabados a fuego sobre la piel. Una mirada de cansancio se apoderó de sus facciones al recordar que en toda aquella semana, el mayor no dejó su pieza cuando sabía que el castaño se encontraba cerca de ahí, incluso Mukuro se había atrevido a dejar sus comidas a medias cuando el menor hacia acto de presencia en el comedor de los Vongola; la discreción se la estaba saltando.

Un gruñido exasperado fue todo lo que se escuchó en la amplia oficina que poseía, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos hasta el cabello revolviendo estos más de lo que ya estaban, no sabía que hacer respecto a Mukuro, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ambos ni que era lo que le había pasado por la mente al mayor cuando le estaba tomando de esa forma sin dudarlo. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Quería usarlo para distraerse? ¿Era una nueva forma de humillarlo? Las preguntas daban vueltas cada vez más insistentes logrando que el dolor de cabeza comenzarla a afectarle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mukuro?.- irritado se apoyó contra la mesa, ignorando el interminable papeleo que tenía que terminar sobre las cuestiones de los Vongola.

-¿Mukuro-sama le a vuelto a molestar, Sawada-san?.-

El décimo Vongola alzó el rostro de la superficie, notando que por sobre la montaña de infinito papel se asomaba la única mujer que formaba parte de los guardianes, la mirada de preocupación de la chica fue suficiente para que el rostro del castaño se suavizara hasta mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

-Pensé que seguías en japón, Chrome.- esquivó la mirada penetrante de la chica, mientras movía con exageración los papeles sobre el escritorio, más tarde se arrepentiría por haber mezclado todo.

-Volví ayer, Mukuro-sama dijo que necesitaba ayuda con una pequeña misión en Italia.- la voz fue inocente, más no tardó en captar como el castaño se volvía un manojo de nervios al escuchar la mención del ilusionista ausente. Estaba enterada de que algo había salido mal entre ambos, pero nadie fue capaz de decirle exactamente el que era. -¿Todo está bien, Bossu?.-

-Claro ¿por qué algo no debería estarlo?- a la risa nerviosa que le afloró le siguió una mueca de visible vergüenza, algo en el pecho le resultó pesado y se vio obligado a clavar la mirada sobre el escritorio.

-Porque no deja de actuar raro cada que lo menciono.- aclaró sin problema, notando esta vez como una intensa neblina rubí le llenaba las mejillas al castaño con fuerza. -¿Le a hecho algo?.-

Y esa fue la pregunta necesaria para romper la mentira que mantenía des hace días.

Si Tsunayoshi había usado una fuerza descomunal antes para no quebrarse ante ninguno de sus guardianes, ahora era como estar actuando a ciegas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se equivocaría frente a la delgada mujer y terminaría por caer en un interminable llanto que le dejaría indefenso frente a la ilusionista más pequeña. El calor de las lagrimas comenzó a molestarle los ojos y una asfixiante sensación se le apoderó de la garganta que ahora quemaba con todas las palabras que había querido gritarle a Mukuro días atrás, no podía soportar más como el mayor podía dejarle tirado de un momento a otro sin importarle que el pecho se le estuviera prácticamente saliendo.

Chrome se arrepintió entonces de haber siquiera mencionado al hombre frente al Vongola, pues ahora podía ver que tan mal se encontraba el castaño a raíz de cualquier cosa que Mukuro hubiera hecho. Una mueca de culpa le cruzó las facciones mientras buscaba como acercarse al castaño sin que este tuviera que volverse más pequeño de lo que ya era, más cuando la guardiana buscaba alguna palabra de consuelo para el contrario, la puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza evitando que la mujer le tocara siquiera y que Tsunayoshi alzara la mirada dolorida.

Sintió la sorpresa como una bofetada de crueldad sobre el rostro, los labios le temblaron asustadizos y las manos se volvieron inútiles sobre su regazo, pues no dejaban de revolverse inconscientes entre ellas. La fría mirada que observó desde la puerta fue suficiente para arrancarle hasta el último de sus respiros, y un latido traicionero se le adelantó anhelante cuando reconoció la ligera sonrisa que se posaba sobre los pálidos labios del hombre.

-Mukuro…- el nombre se resbaló con suavidad de los labios del Vongola, y las pupilas se volvieron cristalinas ante la cruda indiferencia con la que le miraba el mayor.

-Chrome, te dije que fueras hasta mi alcoba cuando llegaras, ocupo hablar con Tsunayoshi en privado.-

El corazón se le fue hasta la garganta al menor, y un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda con húmeda expectación. Ni siquiera fue capaz de prestar atención a la mujer cuando esta se despidió con respeto de ambos, mucho menos pudo notar como el mayor avanzaba por el despacho hasta quedar a unos escasos metros de la amplia silla en la que se encontraba desde hace horas, lo único que su cuerpo registró fue cuando el ilusionista le movió el asiento hasta que este les dejara cara a cara.

Tsunayoshi desvió la mirada hasta sus manos que comenzaban a sudar nerviosas por el silencio, había querido afrontar al mayor desde hace días, era verdad, pero ahora que le tenía de frente no sabía siquiera si aquello era lo que realmente quería. Le asustaba la idea de que Mukuro sólo estuviera ahí para lastimarle, para decirle que le odiaba por completo, para destruirle como nunca había podido. La sola idea de que el mayor le mirara con desprecio le hizo doler entero, el ardor sobre sus ojos se intensificó y un sollozo se le detuvo entre los labios cuando este amenazaba por salir; en verdad que era un hombre patético.

-Vongola, mírame.-

El castaño tragó con dificultad las lagrimas, pero cumplió con la petición del mayor aunque esta le pesara a horrores en aquellos momentos. El rostro de Mukuro era borroso tras la cortina de llanto que retenían sus pupilas, pero ahí estaba esa mirada de la que nunca podías descifrar nada por más que intentaras ver a fondo.

Tsunayoshi le miró de forma suplicante, sólo quería que el dolor se fuera, quería que todo lo que tuviera por decirle el mayor se lo dijera de una vez por todas, ya no podía soportar la mirada tan llena de indiferencia que le regalaba el mayor; dolía tanto que podía decir que miles de agujas se le estaban clavando al pecho.

-¿Me odias?.- cuestionó inseguro de querer la respuesta, y no pudo más que desviar la mirada con pesar.

-¿Eso crees qué estaba por decirte?.- el mayor afiló la mirada ante la pregunta, más una risa baja contrarrestó toda aquella hostilidad que cargaba su persona. Observó de forma placentera como el castaño alzaba la mirada con rapidez, y pudo ver la esperanza que le llenaba aquellas brillantes orbes, las mismas que estaba a punto de apagar. -En serio que tienes una manera de robarme las palabras.-

-¿Qué…? -desconcertado intentó buscar algún indicio en el rostro del ilusionista, pero como siempre, no pudo entrar en esa fuerte coraza que poseía el contrario.

-Claro que te odio, Sawada Tsunayoshi.- una nueva risa le brotó de los labios, al tiempo que miraba con burla he inocencia el rostro surcado por el dolor del menor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. -Eres la persona más molesta que pudiera conocer, y que por desgracia debo servir.- las palabras no se detuvieron, al contrario, se volvieron más filosas conforme dejaban su boca pero el recuerdo justo del Vongola alejando su cuerpo era suficiente para hacerle arder.

-¿Tanto odias que viva?.- susurró por lo bajo, sintiendo que cada vez que el mayor hablaba era como recibir un golpe en lo más profundo de su ser, ahora estaba seguro de que no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba al contrario por la cabeza, pero lo estaba destrozando.

-Si hubiera podido hacerlo, yo mismo te habría cortado la garganta mientras dormías.-

Y aquello fue lo último que el Vongola pudo soportar del mayor, las lagrimas ya no se detuvieron al borde de sus ojos, ni los sollozos en la seca garganta, esta vez todo se le vertía del pecho como agua que salía a presión de una escotilla. Mukuro observó en inquebrantable silencio como el menor parecía deshacerse en un amargo llanto que aumentaba cada vez más, una sensación de culpa le subió al pecho y se le enrosco al corazón con fuerza, nuevamente estaba hiriendo al castaño cuando se había prometido antes de entrar que dejaría todo en claro. ¿Por qué no podía evitarle todo aquello al menor?

Tal vez y era cierto lo que Chrome le había sugerido una vez, que dejara al Vongola si sólo planeaba causarle más sufrimientos que alegrías. El egoísmo del que estaba envuelto había evitado que se alejara de Tsunayoshi, y el persistente sentimiento de preocupación por el menor le había mantenido en aquel lugar, cuidando del descuidado castaño incluso por las mismas noches.

Un nuevo llanto proveniente del castaño hizo que el mayor se apartara arrepentido, no haría que el dolor terminara por acabar con el Vongola y que de paso le hiciera disculparse cuando ya estaba bastante lejos de un perdón.

Tsunayoshi observó entre mareas de lagrimas como el cuerpo del mayor se retiraba de su lugar y caminaba con calma hasta la puerta del despacho, un golpe de vergüenza y decepción fue todo lo que el castaño pudo sentir que le llenaban, ¿por qué había esperado una disculpa? Ni siquiera una disculpa, ¿por qué había esperado siquiera _algo_ de parte de Mukuro?

Una nueva oleada de asfixia le hizo doblarse por la cintura cuando el mayor dejó el despacho por completo, escuchó voces molestas en la puerta y en poco se sintió apretado entre un par de brazos que no eran los de Mukuro. No quería ni alzar la mirada, ya estaba dando todo un espectáculo frente a su guardián de la tormenta, y lo menos que quería era que Gokudera llevara las cosas hasta un nivel que resultara imperdonable para todos.

Lo último que se escuchó al fondo del pasillo, fue un golpe seco, una maldición y una risa amortiguada (por sangre seguramente) que reconocía a la perfección que venía desde su guardián de la niebla, y que era completamente acompañada de gritos repletos de desprecio por parte del energético guardián del sol.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado en esos momentos para la frágil mente del castaño, y cuando sus oídos captaron otro puñetazo que sonaba al final junto a la gloriosa risa de Mukuro, su mente por fin cedió ante todo el cansancio emocional que le estaba costando cada parte de él para mantenerse consciente. Un vistazo al rostro ensangrentado del ilusionista fue lo último que soportó antes de que cediera sobre el pecho de su guardián de la tormenta.

* * *

¡Espero les gustara! De ser así los comentarios serían muy bien vistos, y me aseguraría de que valiera la pena seguir algo que se me está pasando a algo largo, haha.

Las personas que se han tomado su tiempo, muchísimas gracias, ayuda mucho saber que alguien está leyendo 3


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y mucho más a esas personillas que han sido tan amables de dejar un comentario, de no ser por ellos no creo que me hubiera atrevido a seguir con esto 3

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque sé que se está desarrollando algo lento, lo siento por ello.

Vale, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto sólo es por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

El calor resultaba asfixiante, la piel le quemaba con una agonía desconocida y sus labios se partían desesperados en busca de un aire que nunca parecía ser suficiente para su pecho envuelto en llamas. Las manos se aferraron temblorosas a las sábanas, los dedos se apretaron en medio de quejidos incontrolables, y una risa surcó el aire hasta adentrarse en lo más bajo de su ser, Tsunayoshi alzó la mirada suplicante, encontrando un par de pupilas desiguales que se afilaban ante la osadía que suponía que el castaño le estuviera mirando.

El Vongola trató de apartar la mirada ajena, más un fino dedo se le apretó en el interior en señal de advertencia, un ligero ronroneo brotó de sus labios a la par que un segundo dedo comenzaba a abrirse camino entre los suaves caminos que cubrían sus nalgas. Esta vez, Tsunayoshi miró con terror al joven que comenzaba a presionar más de dos dedos contra el tibio aro de músculos rosados que parecían estrecharse con deliciosa precisión.

-¡N-no toques ahí!.- replicó avergonzado, recibiendo como respuesta un tirón de su entrepierna completamente expuesta, el gemido le ahogó las quejas venideras y la húmeda sensación del deseo le nubló el juicio por unos momentos. Sus nalgas se apretaron inconscientes, logrando que el ajeno le mirara por fin. -Creí que no querías verme ya nunca, Mukuro.-

Los susurros fueron torpes he inseguros, causando que su terrible ilusionista le apretara la entrepierna desnuda con tal fuerza que Tsuna pensó que terminaría justo en ese momento sobre los largos dedos del mayor, los mismos que ahora le masajeaban con habilidad la dura cabeza del miembro enrojecido por la presión. ¿Cómo era qué habían terminado así? El castaño ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en algo coherente, pues en todo momento la mano libre del contrario buscaba penetrar con los dedos disponibles la palpitante entrada que se apretaba húmeda y anhelante a cualquier movimiento.

-Puedo tomar lo que me pertenece cuando quiera.- comentó con un ronco murmullo, mientras sus dedos se apretaban contra la delicada carne hasta lograr que dos de sus dedos penetraran con fuerza el cálido interior del castaño. La piel virgen del ano le abrazó con dureza, y un gemido orgulloso le brotó de los labios sedientos cuando miró fijamente como sus dígitos entraban y salían del orificio con ligeros rastros del carmín más apetecible.

Tsunayoshi se mordió los labios, ahogando un grito lastimero ante el tacto tan tosco que había tenido el mayor hacia su cuerpo, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sobre la piel de las mejillas a pesar de que se había negado una y otra vez a llorar frente a Mukuro. Por su parte, Mukuro miraba extasiado como sus dedos penetraban con brusquedad la herida entrada hasta sentir como la piel se ajustaba rápidamente al grosor de ahora tres dedos, conforme los músculos del ano se adaptaban resentidos, la mano que mantenía sobre el miembro endurecido del menor ahora se dirigía hasta su propia entrepierna, donde logró con facilidad librarse de los cierres del pantalón de cuero.

El correr de la tela atrajo la atención de Tsunayoshi, observando con una mezcla de dolor y deseo como el palpitante miembro del mayor se alzaba enrojecido fuera de las telas, la mancha de humedad que notó en los bóxers ajenos fue gatillo de una nueva oleada de gemidos que ahora nacieron sin vergüenza alguna, los dedos en su interior comenzaban a penetrarle con una rudeza que resultaba exquisita al mezclarse con el dolor que ahora le llegaba hasta las nalgas previamente azotadas por las amplias manos del ilusionista.

En un movimiento hábil de caderas, Mukuro logró llevar su miembro dolorido hasta el rosado anillo de músculos que se apretaba ansioso de ser recibido por la carne tan ancha que ahora había tomado el lugar de los dedos del mayor, la punta humedecida por el semen se restregó juguetón por el ano del castaño, arrancando los gemidos roncos que ambos tenían por dar. Tsunayoshi abrió aún más las piernas, gimiendo gustoso cuando el miembro caliente se presionó sin dudar contra la delicada entrada, escuchó al mayor gemir por lo bajo al momento que le follaba con una embestida certera y agresiva.

El dolor llegó como un relámpago, y se fue con la misma rapidez que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía hasta dejar frente a sus ojos un techo iluminado por la luz del sol. Tsunayoshi se incorporó entre las sábanas de la cama desesperado, pero ahí no estaba Mukuro, su cuerpo estaba completamente vestido por un par de sus pijamas favoritos y la habitación estaba igual que como la había visto cuando Gokudera le dejó para que descansara la noche anterior.

 _Todo había sido un sueño, una dolorosa mentira creada por su mente._

Tsunayoshi desvió la mirada entonces hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero no había nadie ahí o más bien, Mukuro no estaba presente sonriendo con burla por haberle descubierto teniendo un sueño húmedo con él. El castaño miró entonces hasta su entrepierna, notando como un ligero bulto se alcanzaba a notar por sobre las sábanas de la cama, una oleada de vergüenza le llenó de pleno en el pecho y no pudo evitar que los ojos le ardieran por las próximas lagrimas que se le abultaban sobre el borde de los ojos.

Se sentía humillado por tener esa clase de sueños, y se sintió con asco al pensar que su entrepierna palpitaba dolorida ante la idea de sentirse falta de la presencia de Mukuro. Sin poder soportar más la mezcla de sentimientos que le apretaban el pecho, el castaño se volvió un ovillo en el centro de la cama mientras se encargaba de mojar las almohadas con las lagrimas que ahora parecían hacerle una visita diaria desde su última pelea con el ilusionista. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podría seguir soportando de esa manera.

Los días habían pasado con una calma que resultaba pesada, Tsunayoshi podía incluso jurar que sentía como si un bloque le hundiera al suelo cada vez que recorría los pasillos de la enorme casa sólo para caer en cuenta de que una habitación en particular se mantenía abandonada de momento. Tsuna había escuchado de parte de Chrome, que el solitario del ilusionista había partido a otra ciudad de Italia en pedido de Reborn, más el castaño estaba seguro de que el arcobaleno ya tenía una idea de los problemas que habían ocurrido y aquello había sido no otra cosa que alejarle de Mukuro. Después de todo, sólo Reborn sabía cuanto daño le podía ocasionar el guardián aunque se tratara de una mala mirada.

Tsuna le dio una mordida a la manzana que sostenía, mientras se inclinaba sobre el mesón de la cocina en clara señal de derrota, no sabía que hacer para que su estado no fuera tan notorio, si tan solo Mukuro le diera una oportunidad para hablar las cosas en lugar de marcharse a quién sabe dónde, estaba seguro de que todo se arreglaría entre ambos. El castaño lanzó la manzana en un terrible berrinche del que poco era propio, y fue un chillido al extremo contrario de la cocina lo que por fin logró ponerle fin a la pataleta que se estaba montando desde días atrás.

La culpa embargó al castaño cuando distinguió a la delgada mujer que se quejaba por lo bajo mientras buscaba aminorar el dolor sobre su espalda, puesto que el proyectil frutal había sido el causante de lastimarle de una forma tan baja.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!.- el castaño repitió con infinidad, intentando de alguna forma que las palabras fueran lo suficiente para quitar el dolor de la ajena.

-No pasa nada, Sawada-san.- murmuró suavemente la menor, mientras acomodaba sobre sus hombros un bolso tan pesado como parecía serlo ella misma.

-¿Vas a algún lado?.- cuestionó entonces, notando como la bolsa sobresalía ligeramente de la mujer, no era muy difícil notarla cuando la contraria era alguien tan pequeña que cualquier bulto parecía ir demasiado con su cuerpo.

-Oh, ¿esto?.- señaló el bolso, y una ligera pero casi imperceptible preocupación le adornó el rostro. Se mordió el labio con suavidad, al tiempo que un suspiro era robado de sus labios.- Mukuro-sama está internado en el hospital privado de la central de Italia.-

Tsunayoshi no estaba seguro de si había una interferencia en las palabras de la menor, o era simplemente que su cerebro no estaba cooperando correctamente pero el escuchar "Mukuro" y "hospital" en la misma frase simplemente no iba de la mano. El testarudo y sádico ilusionista al parecer había sido herido estando fuera, y él no se había enterado de absolutamente nada. La indignación le subió por la garganta y la molestia se le antojó amarga en esos momentos, podía asegurar que todos tenían algo que ver con que él no se enterara de nada.

-¿Es muy grave?.-

-No estoy enterada de todo, pero al parecer recibió dos disparos en las costillas.-

Y como si alguien le hubiera apagado el interruptor dentro de su cuerpo, el Vongola pudo sentir como todo a su alrededor se ensombrecía hasta volverse un túnel que se cerraba al final de sus ojos. Todo era como una broma barata.

* * *

¿Les a gustado? ¿Un Review para calentar el corazón?

En verdad agradezco cada uno de los comentarios, y me los tomo con bastante cariñito, espero poder tener más respuestas.

Y en algún momento sentir que la vergüenza no me come para poder contestar, haha. -En verdad no da risa, me da bastante pena no saber que hacer.-


End file.
